Forever
by HellionKyou
Summary: Rogues dreams haunt her as she learns she loves Remy, and Kitty has a lil secret.ROMY,some KURTTY
1. Bang Bang

**Forever**

_**ok i don own X-men or any of the characters.I love ROMY, n i will say I also love Tragedy, so if ya don lihke trgic romance or what not, then yeah, but who is ta say this is gonna beh a tragic romace.**_

_**R&R,NO FLAMES!.**_

_**GrimGoddess**_

_**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**_

Chapter one: Bang Bang

The rain poored down like the heavens were cring. Two figures stood out side the mansion, one with white hair in the front and the other with red on black eye's.

"Like Remy said chere, 'e will always love ya" The cajun spoke, with words so warm yet sad.

"What are ya doin, Swamp rat?"The southern goth spoke confused.

To her Remy was a rat, a ladies man, never e trusted, and a playboy.But she loved him and he loved her, as though he always said.But deep down in her heart she couldn't help b ut think the only reason the cajun was even goin after her was because she was hard to get.And that would turn some guys on.

Remy held something up to his head.

"Remy.."Tears began to form in Rogues eye's.

"Hmmm, tis glad to hear ya say mon name,chere"He said closing his eye's."But Im sorry chere..."He pulled the trigger.

As his body fell to the ground.Rogue stood there in disbelif, she couldn't believe what she just saw, was it real.Snapping back into reality.Rogue screamed, and ran to his bloody lemp body.

"Remy,why?...why?" She questioned over and over tears filling and falling.

A thunder bold hit infront of her, strking Remys dead body, and turning it to dust.

Rogue let out a loud cry as she awoke, just as thunder hit and rattled the mansion. She looked at her hands, and then she looked at Kitty who was staring right at her.

"Rogue,are you like ok?"Kitty said worridly.

Rogue didn't answer, she had stears streaming down her eye's, as she got up and ran out of her room and outsite.She ran to the spot she saw Remy shoot himself.Nothing, no body, no blood,nothing.

"Nothing.."Rogue said, becoming a wet river rat, a name Remy had called her.She walked back inside, and up the stairs, knocking on a certain door.

"What is it,Remy was a sleepin"He said rubbing his eye's. Before he could open them he was hugged by someone very wet and cold."Huh?"He looked down."Chere,whats wrong?"He spoke sadly puttinh his warm arms around her."Your wet and cold and...a..are you cring?"Remy asked sweetly.

Rogue didn't answer."Chere, tell Remy whats wrong?" He said once more. Still no answer.

Remy pulled Rogue into a tighter embrace.Something had to of deeply scare Rogue, to make her come to him of all people."Yer alive"Was all she said.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ok thyats it on chapter one.Sad but sweet, I think.So tell me what you thought just no flames, and o sorry so short, but i thought it was better if i cut off there, Altho I am gonna work on chapter two when i submit this one.Sorry if there is any typos, i have a head ach n feel as tho i am gonna puke(stomach flu),Im not cajun so I am not so sure on their english accsent.Im southern so I know Rogues southern accsent very well.Well R&R thanks to y'all who do, and no Flames or you'll beh dealin with a mad southerner, lol.

GrimGoddess


	2. Thoughts of you

_**Forever**_

_**Hey i don own X-men, do to yer reveiws i didn't realize till ya told meh on the grammer and the spellin, bein sick, will cause none caring, in thyat department, erll hmm thank you so much for yer reviews n i shall work on mah grammer.**_

_**GrimGoddess**_

_**R&R No Flames!.**_

_**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**_

**Chapter two:Thoughts of you**

The morning after the thunderstorm, was bright and sunny.Rogue awoke from her slumber, she was dry and warm. Thinking last night was a dream, she realized she was wearing one of Remy's shirts, sending a blush to her cheeks. Kirrt sat up with a yawn."Morning Rogue"Kitty said getting out of bed and sitting by her friend.

"Are you,like ok?"

"Huh,Yeah..."

"You gave Remy quite a scare, I like, never seen his face like that"

"Yeah..."

"So,like what happened?"

Rogue looked down, Kitty was her bestfriend knowing she could trust in her.

"Ah had a dream thyats Remy shot himself in the head, on the night of a thunderstorm, just like the one last night, still sendin shivers up my spine"

Rogue said, as a tear began to form in her eye.

"But,Rogue you do like know it was just a dream,I like mean Remy would never do that, knowing it would cause you the worst pain ever"

Rogue looked at her."Thyats the thing Kit, the feeling I got from thyat dream, was lihke it was real"

"You should tell the professor about it, he might have a possible solution to it"Kitty said.

Rogue nodded.

Remy stepped out of his room, Noticing rogue and Kitty, he walked up to them.

"Bonjour chere et petite"Remy said sweetly looking at Rogue, and passing a glance at Kitty.

"When you 'ave da time chere,Remy needs a word wit you"He said kindly.

Rogue stared at him, getting the image of him and a gun once more in her head, the image she couldn't block it out. She wanted to hug him, knowing it was nothing but a image, but she couldn't. Rogue's sad green eye's looked away from him. "Chere, whats wrong?"Asked reaching out to her.

"Nothin"Rogue then shortly walked off after that.

"Petite, whats wrong wit mon chere?"

"I...I lihke can't tell you, not yet anyways, but lets just say out Roguey needs some of the professors help"

"Why whats wrong wit her?"Remy began to worry.

"Do yo issues of last night, but I think you should talk to her"Kitty said.

"Merci,petite"Remy said and then walked off shuffling his cards.

Remy couldn't block out the thoughts of A scared Rogue coming to him in the middle of the night cring.His Rogue was strong and powerful, and yet she was scared, she showed him her feelings.

He wanted nothing more then to help her, to let her know she wasn't alone, but why would she ever believe him.His reputation of being a womenizer, and a player and all sorts of things.Why would a southern belle, ever trust in him...unless she loved him. Even the sadest people can love. And the trust was he loved her as well, he had sinse he saw her, thinking more then a worthy catch, and a one night fling.since she couldn't touch didn't mean a thing to him, for once in the cajuns life he cared for another, more then he cares for himself.

Leaning against the big oak tree in the backyard of the mansion, Rogue sat in ponderment, reading a book on romace and tragic story lines. She still couldn't get Remy out of her head, she remembered getting soaked after her dream and being in his arms, all wrapped up and comfy.She remembered after she had embraced his warm body for so long, she finally fell asleep in his arms, leaning closly to him, not surprised his bed was warm and more comfortable then her's. "Oh Remy"Rogue sighed out.

Rogue loved him, and seeing him do the unthinkable was just to much to even grasp, even if it was only a dream.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ok thyats it on chapter two, again i sorry their so short, i'll work on mahkin them longer.I don think i made n e typos, but ya know, ya never know.So Please R&R No Flames!.

GrimGoddess


	3. Bad news

_**Forever**_

**_Hey back again, thank you so much...Nettlez,musagirl15,Scarlet-Child,aNight'sKnight and roguegal and so forth..Thank you so much for R&R._**

_**OkI do not own X-Men, n here is mah third chapter.Ya know I duno if this is gonna beh a tragic, bc well it's a Romy, but Im not so sure at the moment on the tragicness or not, yer mah readers ya tell meh do ya want it ta stay fluff or go into tragic, some Ideas please.Please...p.s there is a new couple surprise...teehee**_

_**Grimgoddess**_

_**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**_

_**Chapter three:Bad news..**_

The sun fell fast that day,causing it to get really cold.Rogue was still by the old oak tree reading her book, when Remy came up.

"Chere,arn't you cold?"

Rogue looked up, with her green emerald eye's, and the moon mist shinning into them.

"Not really"

Remy sat down beside her."Hey that wasn't an offer"She spat.

"Dats not what yer eye's told Remy"He said.

"Mah eyes...nice line Cajun,now ah bet ya use thyat line on all the girls"Rogue said abit snappy and then looked away.

Remy's eye's sadned."Non,chere Remy only use's lines on da one he...only on you"

Rogue looked up."The one ya what?"She asked a little concerend and som what mad.

Remy shook his head."Till you tell Remy what be wrong wit ya, Remy tell ya nothin"He said with smug smile.

A cold breez blew past them."Yer such an ass"

"Aww come on chere, don be like dat"Remy said just as Rogue got up.

"See ya cajun"Rogue said with sad eye's, as she began to walk.

"Aww yer jus gonna leave poor ol' Gambit out here in da cold?

"Ya have feet, ya can walk"She said as she walked inside.Closing the door, she sighed.She waslked up to her room, and entered seeing Kitty and her brother making out on the bed.

"So thyats why there has been blue fur every wich way in the room"Rogue said tring not to laugh, Kitty and Kurt so pulled away as soon as Rogue opened her mouth.

"It's not what it looks like"KItty said in a panic.

"Oh really"

"Yeah, Kurt was just like helpin me find my...like...book"She said.

Rogue tried so hard not to laugh.But the temptation was to great,she began to laugh her ass off.

"Don worry Kit,I wont tell a soul"Rogue promised

"I don't see vhy zhis has to be a secret"Kur said.

"Cause Logan is weird"Kitty said.

"So ya do know, thyat the professor and Jean probably already know, ah means it's not lihke yer sleepin with him.."Rogue said.Kitty looked blank, and Kurt was spacin off.

"Kitty!"

"What?"

"Don tell meh yer sleepin with mah fuzzy brothah"

"Huh...OH, no we like haven't gone that far yet"Kitty said, with a wink in her hey.

Rogues eye's went up.

"Later liebe"Kurt said kissing kitty on the lips, and then teleprted.

"Kitty,you are one bad liar"Rogue said.

Kitty went over and sat on Rogues bed."It was more of an accsident"Kitty said sadly.

"Well are ya prego?"

"I like don think I am, I mean i really dunno"

Rogue went silent."I like hope Im not, or my whole life plan would be ruined.

"There are ways ya know.."

"If I am I like won get an abortion. it's totally wrong killing another life, that never like got the chance to live, and I don wanna give it for abdoption, because I want to keep the new life that come out pf me, I love Kurt,but I am only 16"

Rogue looked sad for her friend, but smiled."If ya are, then ya need to be prepared, but if yer not then no sweat, for now.Kitty ya need to tahke a pregnecy test."

Kitty nodded.

That night strangly, Kitty slept very well, as for Rogue he nightmares had just begun.

Rogue cralwed out of bed and walked down he staris as she saw candleite, on each step., as she got down, she noticed a straneg smell coming from the study.Walking closer she could hear two men talkng.Remy and some shadowy man.

She couldn't catch what they were talking bout, so she poked her head in, thats when they saw her.

The shadowy man drew out a gun and held it to her Remy's forhead.And mostionded for rogue come closer.Standing only inches apart from the shadow man, he drew his gun down, so it was between his eye's.He leaned over and kissed Rogue on the forhead."Watch, Marie"The shadow man said evily.((I didn't know her name from the comics so i used her name from the movie)).The man shot Remy in the head, blowing out his brains and blood every wher.Rogue cried out loud, as she awoke.Seeing Kitty looking over her."Hey Rogue, you like ok?"

"Ah...ah..ah saw A shadow man kill Remy"Rogue said in a whisper.

"Did ya like,talk to the professor?"

Rogue shook her head. And then got up."Go back ta bed.Kit Ah'll be just fihne"Rogue phased out of her's and Kittys room and phased into the sleeping Remys room.She saw that he was sound asleep and smiling, so she gentally crawled in bed next to him, tring her hardest not to awken him.Her whole body was covered, so she couldn't casue him harm.Once she was in she curled up next to him and snuggled into his body heat.

Kitty ran into the Mansion after school, with a baggy in her hand.

"Why is she in such a hurry?"Logan asked as Scott walked in. Scott shrugged his shoulders. Rogue walked in witha cajun behind."Chere, dis could of been Remys imagination, or it could be rea, but was ya in Remys room last night?"He asked, kinda exspecting Rogue to say no, and slapp him.

"Yeah"But she didn't."But before Ah talk to ya, ah have ta talk to the professor first"She said sadly.

And walked to her room, to put her stuff up when, where she saw Kitty cring, and holding a pregnency test

"Kitty.."Rogue said sweetly and sat beside her friend hugging her.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ok sorry it took meh so long to submit this one i wasn't home for awhile so ekk just stuff ya know, n e ways thyats three, R&R No FLAMES, I hope there are no typos but I really duno, but please don gripe at meh for them, I am not in best of mood.


	4. It was all that Ah had

**Forever**

**I don own X-men..No Flames.Ty to mah reads hands a cookie to the ones who R&R.**

**GrimGoddesss**

**Chapter four:It was all that ah had.**

Rogue just thought it was two bad dreams and nothing was gonna come out of it. Kitty thought maybe it was fluke and the pregnancy test wasn't right, so they turned in for the night.

Rogue being wrong when she drifted off the sleep her dreams became more vivid.

When Rogue,opened her eye's, she was tied to a chair, all figures stood surrounding her, no face's shown, nothing was exact.Except one. A man all in black stood infront of her, he was muscular and lean.He leaned over her, taking a knife and getally touching her neck with it."Do you want to die tonight"The man asked, his voice was cold and raw.

Rogue shook her head.

"We all must die someday you know"

"Who are you?"Rogue asked, with fear in her voice.

"I am the man who killed the one you love,I am the man who haunts you, and I am the man who is going to kill you"he said.Taking the knife and and lunging it at her neck, just as she felt the knife plunge through her skin, she awoke.

Rogue looked around and then got up, put on a black robe, and went in the library where she sat by the fire in a warm comfy chair.

"Chere?" A sweet cajun voice entered the room.

"Remy, new you'd be 'ere"He kneeling by the chair.

"Whats da matta', chere,you don seem yerself"

Rogue looked at him"Ah don wanna talk about it"She said coldly,but fear arose in her eye's.

aRemy got up and sighed.He went over and sat on he couch."Den,Remy will be right here, waitin' till ya wanna talk"He said, shuffling his cards.

Rogue, looked at the fire."He keeps coming in mah dreams, Ah normally would think it was only a dream.But he is real, Ah know he is, Ah know he is real.And he wants to get rid of meh"She said only looking at the fire.Remy stared at her.

"He said he is the one who kill the one Ah love, and he said he is the one who will kill meh."A tear trickled down her cheek.

"Ah can't fight him because Ah am helpless in mah dream,Ah don know what is going on"Rogue closed her eye's hoping to block the rest of the tears from comeing down. Remy just wanted to pounce from his seat and go to her, but he new she had to come to him.

"Chere ya need ta talk ta da proff".

Rogue looked up and opened her eye's as tears began to fall."Don ya think Ah have thought about it, Ah mean he would just think Ah'm crazy, ya and Kit are the only ones thyat know"She wiped away her tears.

'Remy can't hold back no longer'He thought as he got up,picked up Rogue,sat,and with her on his lap.He wrapped his arms around her, and held her tight.

"Remy'll make sure noting bad happenes ,Roguie"He said sweetly.

"He knows mah name"

"Yer name?"

"Mah actual name"

"He's from the dream world..."

"Mah name is all thyat Ah have, with him knowing, Ah have nothing left"She said sadly, hiding her head in Remys chest.

"Oui, ya do,ya 'ave Remy"He spoke in third person yet again.

With Rogue curled up in Remys lap,and Remy holding her tightly, you'd think nothing bad would happen now...you would think.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

HAI, thyat was it for chapter 4, mebe bad mebe good ya decide but bo flamin or rude remarks.Chapter 5 will deal with Kitty and her lil secret. If any of you guys had the kitty problem, who would ya tell yer best firne d, or bf first, or would ya keep i to yer self for awhile?.How do u guys think Logan should react?. Please h elp meh out ok, thanx ta all.

GrimGoddess

ps sorry it's soo short


	5. Dark little secret part 1

**Forever**

**Yea i don own X-men, ty mah reviewers. 3. No FLAMES!.R&R.Chapter fie has some adult themes so if ya don wanan read then don, a lil lime but no lemon, this is just a warning.I own shadowed fog**

**GrimGoddess**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter Five:Dark little secret part 1**

Kitty paced around her room, staring at the third test she had took. She was shaking and nerves and didn't know how to tell any one.Kurt teleported in."Hey Keety"Kurt said giving her a kiss on the lips.

She pushed him off."Not now elf"She said starting her pace once more.

"Vas up,liebling"

She stopped and stared deep into his eye's."Do you lihke love me?"She asked like she was going to die if she didn't get the answer she was seeking.

He put his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him."Ja,you know I do"

Kitty lowered her head."No..Kurt do you actually love me, do you love me, or are you like just saying that, from like you know?"Kity asked.

"Liebe,Im not like other guys I vould of never dreamed of sleeping vith any one till marrage, but since zhat changed, I vould never lseep vith anyone I didn't love.So yes Keety,I do love you, now vas is vrong?"He asked looking worried.

She backed away and handed him the test.

His eye's widined.

"Is zhis yours?"

"Ni Kurt I like stole it out of the bathroom and have been studing it"

He looked at her confused.

"No, like so ew,Kurt it's mine...I have always passed a test, but now I wish I would of failed"Kitty began to cry as she fell to the floor.

Kurt went to her, wrapping his arms around her and his tail and holding her tightly in his warm embrace."Ve'll get zhrough zhis, liebling.I promise"He said sweetly.

"Have you told anyone?"

"Only you and Rogue know"

"..."Kurt sighed."Ve have to tell ze professor"

"Yeah and like then Logan will so kill you"Kitty sobbed some more.

"Zhere are many options ya know"

"No abortion, It's like so wrong "

"Adoption?"

"Bad idea, our child is better off here, where no one can harm it"She said.

"Vell vas if vhen ze child is born, vas if it isn't mutent?"

Kitty looked up at Kurt."I am like keeping out baby, I will not let it either be hurt for being a mutent or become a mutent hater if it's adopted"Kitty said seriously.

Kurt nodded. Kitty began to sob again as she hid her face in Kurts warm chest.

&7&7&7&7&7

Mean while Rogue went and had a little talk with the professor.

"his man in your dreams, do you know him?"The professor asked.

"No, but he know's meh"She said."He knows mah name, he knows Gambit"

The professor looked at her."Tell me,Rogue what has b een happening in your dreams?"

"...In the first one I was standing out side in the thunderstorm as Remy held a gun to his head.His eye's were sad, but just as he pulled the trigger and shot himself, Ah could of sworn ah saw a shadow man, but with a blink her was gone and Remy was dead."

"A mere nightmare, or maybe more"

"The second night, I saw Remy and The shadowman standing in the study, and shot Remy in the head, the last dream ah had, ah was tied to a chair and the man told meh..."Rogue stopped she opened her eye's and had tears steaming down her face.

The professor went ahead and entered her mind.

&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7

Kitty and Kurt walked down the steps intot he kitchen, where Logan was.He was reading a newspaper and keeping on eye on the cajun, who wsa wondering about.

"Hey Remy, like where's,Rogue?"Kitty asked sweetly.

"Seeking the professor's help"Remy said and then walked out.

"Weird Cajun"Logan coughed out.

&7&7&7&7&7&7&7

"To fight him off Rogue you will have to fight him in the dream world"

"But ah can't he over powers meh"

"Only because you let him.Don't worry you will be watched, we will have you in the hospital wing and watched carfully from your heart beat to your breathing."He said.

"Rogue nodded.

&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7

&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7

&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7

Rogue was hooked up the the hosptial IV and what not.

Remy was beside her bed, watching her.

"Why are ya starin at meh cajun?"Rogue asked with a bit of fire in her tone.

"Remy,just makin sure chere is ok, is all"He said.

Rogue was givin medicine to put her alseep as she drifted off she heard Remy speak to her."Fight"

When Rogue clsed her eye's all was dark, and foggy.She walked around tring to find light. When she was grabbed from behind.

"Hello,Marie"

"How do ya know mah name?"

"Oh I know every thing about you." The shadowedman let go of her and stood infront of her."I know you can't fight me, so just give in"

"No, what do you want from meh, why do yu haunt mah dreams?"

The man laughed and finally showed him self.He was tall, and handsome,he had red green hair, and grey foggy eye's.He looked to beh about 18.Rogues heart almost caved in, he was beautiful.

"Amazed to what you see, Marie?"

".."

"I am the only one who knows your real name, I am the only one who can touch you in ways you want to be touched"He said as his bare hand touched her face, he brought her ro his body and kissed her sweetly."Im real Marie,im not just in your dreams."

Rogue's body was aching for his at the moment."You feel lust for me, you want me as I want you, don't resist Chere, come into me"He said.

Rogue,w as intrased by it all, till one word he spoke wasn't his."Remy"she said aloud.

"What, did you say"

"Ah don' love ya , Ah don know ya, ah just want ya ta leae meh alone"She said pushing him completly off her.

He waved his hands, showing him self as Gambit, and the scene in a hotle.Rogues wardrobe was now in a white gown.

Gambit walked up to her and took her into his arms and began to kiss her body passionatly.He layed her one the bed and savered the taste of her.

&7&7&7&7&7&7&7

Remy held her hand, she had a smile on her face. He kissed her hand, noticing her powers were not working.Remy looked around knowing noone was in the room, he stood up and carefully crawled into the bed with her.

&7&7&7&7&7&7

"This isn't real"Rogue moaned as Gambit ravished her body.

Gambits eye's flashed to fog then back.Rogue gasped as she pushed him off her body.He pinned her down."If I can't have you know one can"He said changing back to his form, drawling a knife.Rogue quickly punched him.

"You BITCH!"

"love isn't real when you try to kill the person"She said taking the knife from him by force and stabbing him with is.

"Marie.."

"Don't call meh thyat"She said throwing fire balls at him from another mutents power.

"You can't love that filthy cajun"

"And why not?"

"Because in his past he murdered so many people, slept with so many woman never loved any one, what makes you think he would ever love you"

Rogues eye's sadned.

"Oh you didn'know, he murded so many mutents, half of the morlocks, other people.And he is a theif, if you weren't such a threat, to him by your powers, he would use you the same way.Your not important to him, he doesn't love you.Your just another pawn in his little plan, or hurting women"

Rogue had tears falling down her eye's."Whats your name?"

The mah laughed,"Not importent, but you can call meh shadowed Fog"

"..."

"Your speechless, you know Iam right, you know your Remy is nothing but a liar and murder."Rogue walked up close to him, "Your right"She said.He smiled evily as he put his hands on her body, she explored his, moving her hands to his chest, she phased her hand through chest and then ripped out his head."He's just lihke meh"She said as she watched his corped body fall, and vanish.

Rogue awoke.She looked around.What time is it?"She said aloud.

"You have slept for two days, Roguie"A cajun voice said.She looked beside her.

"Oh, hi cajun"She said sadly remembering what shadowed fog said.

"Rogue closed her eye's."Gambit"

"oui, mon..."

"Can ya leave, ah need ta beh alone"She said.Remy nodded,a nd crawled out of her bed.

Just as he walked out, Rogue said one last thing."murder"

&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7

Ok thyat is up for chapter ive, i'll work on chapter six soon.No Flames.

So do you think in a way she cheated on Remy in her dreams, when they arn't dating?.


	6. DArk little secret part 2

**Forever**

**Danky guys for yer reveiwer, Hands you a cookie(or a couple hunred)N e ways i don own X-men, and ty for advice.N i know it wasn't really Gambits fault for the marlock thing but he should of had some doubt bc for the fact who he was workin for.But weh all know from the lookin in the ragin cajuns eye's he is madly in love with Rogue, and would in fact never treat her lihke thyat, But here is pasrt 2, Again I hope it is good(NO FLAMES)**

**GrimGoddess**

**&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&&7&7&77&&&&77&77&&&&&&777777&&&&&7&&7&&&&777777&77&&&&777777&7&**

**Chapter six:Dark little secret part 2**

Kitty and Kurt walked down to the hospital wing of the mansion, and stood by Rogues bed, just as she was getting ready to leave it.

Rogue looked at her."Well I like found out he loves me"Kitty said with a smille, tring to fight back the tears that just wanted to pour from her blood shot eye's.

"Ah made love with a guy ah thought was Remy, in mah dreams,when really he was the one thyat has been haunting meh, turns out he loves meh"She said about to cry.

"So why are you cring, there was no doubt thyat mah brothah loves ya"

"At least in dreams you can't get pregnent"

Rogue went over to her friend and hug her.And htey both went to their rooms to talk.

&7&7&7&7&7&7

Remy hung out in the danger room and fought Logan.

"Come on pretty boy"He growled charging at Gambit. Thinking Gambit would dodge it like somoene normally would in a fight, Remy took the full blow, Logan stabbed him in the right shoulder.

The claws went all the way in and then all the way out in less then three seconds.

"..."Remy just looked at him.

"You were suppose to dodge it bub"

"Oui, but ya didn't say go"

"There is no "saying go" in a battle,smart ass, where is your head today?"Logan said helping him to the hospital wing so Beast could patch him up.

&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7

Rogue layed on her bed, and Kitty layed on her's.

"So did ya tell the professor?"Rogue asked.

"No, but I like will, so what happened when you were like a sleep, besides banging the bad guy?"Kitty giggled.

Rogue looked down."Ah wouldn't call it thyat since ah thought it was Remy, he called himself the shadowed fog, he shapeshifted himslef as a Remy, and changed the senery, but anyways hows the weather?."Rogue asked as she got up and went over to the window.

"Hey Rogue, whats like wrong?"Kitty said, looking at her friend.

"Ah found out something, shadowed fog, was very informative, ya could say.He told meh what ah should of always known."

"Wich is?"

"Thyat stupid ass cajun is just a womanizer and could never love me, he said if, if mah powers wern't a thret, thyat Rey would of already screwed meh over lihke every other woman as well"She said with tears in her eye's as he faced the window.Kitty was about to open her mouth, when someone else interupted.

"Do ya believe dat chere?"

Rogue turned around.

"Im like so outa here, Rogue if you need me, you like no where to find me"She sid and phased out of her and Rogues,room.

Remy was indured he was patched up thought.

"What happened ta ya?"Rogue asked.

"Wolvie got me, when Remy was a tinking of ya, but Remy now tinks he shouldn't of beenHe said coldy.

"Well Cajun thinking, has not always been one of yer stronge points on this team now has it?"Rogue snapped.

"Chere, da ya actually believe what dat mutent said?"

Rogue looked him dead in the eye.

"With yer history cajun, ah shouldn't of been surprised"She said with a single tear slipping down her eye.

"And what does dat mean?"Remy said stepping closer to her.

"Ah know about yer dark little secret"

"..."

"Yer a womanizer and murderer, yer no good"

"Look chere before Remy came here 'e was..."

"Save it Gmbit Ah don wanna hear it,ya have no excuse.

"Just because Remys' past isn't like most, and it is a bit harsh, but is my past Rogue, and it's not yer place to tell me other wise!"He snapped at her.

"Ah'm surprised any woman would sleep with ya , since yer justa dirty Swmp rat, and ahm'm sure if hey new yer history they wouldn't come in one inch of yer hide"

Remy's eye's glared at her as he walked closer and got in her face."Im in the same boat as you princess, I just don fell sorry for my self , like ya do.Ikilled all thoughs people I know it was bad, and if I have heard of a place like dis I would of came here, ut I didn't, but ya, ya different, noone wanted ya, only RAven Darkholdm, but only for yer powers, noone wants ya chere, so lay off my back!"He yelled.

Rogue smacked him across his face so hard."Ah hope ya die and burn in hell"

"Den I'll see ya dere"

"F ya cajun"She said, as all her built up tears all streamed down, casuing her make up to run.

"Chere..."

"No don ya chere meh rat,the shadowed fog was right, he was completly right about ya.Yer nothing but a skam artist with a deadly past.All ths chere crap, is just a pawn to geht what ya want, no girl has ever ment anything ta ya, nothing has a purpose in yer life, nothing mahkes yer happy, not even meh..."

"Chere...I.."

"No geht outa mah sight,Ah hate ya ah neva wanna see ya again"She said.

He went over to hug her.

But she pushed him away with full complet strength, casuing his wound to bleed even more.

He made a sigh of pain."Chere..."

"Yer just as bad as the mutent haters out there, no geht out!"She yelled.

Remy got up and looked at her."J t'amie(&i so hope thyat is right&) Chere"

"No,ya just love yerself"She siad and turned around.

Remy walked out of her room and closed the door.Rogue dropped to the ground all in tears.

&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7

Remy didn't want run from her, he wanted to stay near her, to possibly get a word in inch wise with her, to explain. he pasted Kitty returing back to the room.

"Oh hey Remy...whats like wrong"

He wiped away some tears."Watch over her ok"He said and walked off.

"Remy?...Rogue"Kitty ran back and phased through the door,as Remy walked into his room and locked the door.

&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7&7

Nightfall hit, when rogue had finally calmed down.

"Rogue, you know all that showded fog said was just to stirr you up, like sure Remy had his past, I mean like hasn't?"

"Have ya killed any one?"

"Ok thats like not fair, thats probably what made him snap on you"

"Ah don care about him he can just burn in hell"Rogue said, lating on her bed, looking through her cd's.

"Roge, he loves you, how can you just turn your back on something like that, I mean you like attack him but when he says shit to you, you like slip out"

"He told meh no one wanted meh, so thyat goes for him too, he just wants to F..."

"No he doesn't, in his eye's shows much pain, but when he sees you, he is like happy. Shit Rogue he got hurt today thinking about you, and what do you do casue him more pain"

Rogue rolled her eye's."Yeah, all about him"

Kitty sat up."Rogue look at me...look me"

Rogue looked up.

"When I saw him before I cam in here, I have never, never seen him that sad"She said.

Rogue looked down.

"He hurt meh ta ya know,Ah loved him, now ah dunno what ah feel"She said

"Rogue.."

Rogue looked at Kitty.

"Kit, Ah am in love with a murderer".

&777777&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok thyat is it for chapter six, i have good idea for chapter seven so as soon as i can suubmit this i will write it.Ok was this bad or good, tell meh, but don flames meh n ya know what i mean.mmmm peanut butter!.Thyat just gave meha kinky thought ta put in the story, but teehee would I?.The worl may neva know.

GrimGoddess


	7. Your sweet 666

**Forever**

**Ok i don own X-men, and i don own the lyrcis of "Your sweet 666 "By:HIM. i love thyat bacd and nightwish and withink tempation love them all.Ok ya know the drill no flames.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter seven:Your sweet 666**

Remy lie on his bed, healing his wound from rest, and healing his heart by silence.He never ment to b low up at her like that.He would never treat her like he did to women in his past.He loves her to much to hurt her.He began to shuffle his cards and ignite some of them, throwing them up in the air, and watching them go "Boom". In his heart, he figured he lost what he almost had, Rogue.His love for her could never die, but who would of thought his deadly past would come back and haunt her as well.

"Remy should of never came here"He said aloud with a tear running down his face.

"**_There are things you should know_**

_**The distance between us seems to grow**_

_**But you're holding on strong**_

_**Oh how hard it's to let go, oh so hard to let go**_

_**I'm waiting for your call and I'm ready to take your**_

_**six six six in my heart**_

_**I'm longing for your touch and I welcome your sweet**_

_**six six six in my heart"**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rogue began to walk down the halls of the manner, as people began to speak in her head.Yelling at her, hitting her, screaming and tounting her, comforting her, and killing her deep inside.

"Geht outa mah head!"She scaremed as she fell to the ground holding her head.

Hearing a scream come from the hall, Remy and the other X-men ran out of their rooms, and stood around her.

"GEHT OUT!"She began to scream.

Remy cut through the circle and held her.

"Shh chere, sall gonna be alright."

Tears poured from her eye's as she screamed one last time before passing out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Rogue awoke, she back in bed, with Kitty and Kurt standing and looking over her.

"Hey, welcome back"Kitty said sweetly as Rogue sa up her head began to throb.

"Do you rememver anyzing?"Kurt asked.

"No"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remy paced around his room, he had on a black pants and black socks, with not shirt on, although he had gloves on. He finally walked out of his room and knocked on Rogue and Kitty's door.

"come in"Kitty said.

Remy stepped in.

Rogue looked at him, her eye's buring,and her heart about to explode from her body by beating so hard and fast.

Rogue got out of bed and wnt over to him."Geht out!"She growled.

"Roguie, we need to talk"He simply said.

"Kitty looked at kurt, and then back at Rogue."Hey rogue, don't kill him, if you need.."

"Ah'm not the murderer he is"She snapped.

"Ok vell, if you need us ve vill be in ze kitchen"Kurt said grabbing Kitty and telepoting out of the line of danger.X-men arn't suppose to run from danger they are suppose to fight, but when a ragin' cajun and a southern goth are in ragged, stay clear, even Logan would hate to encounter stripes when she is pissed.

"Drop it chere"

"Leave!"

He grabbed her shoulders."Not after we talk"

"There is nothing ta about "

"Da hell there isn't"He snapped.

The voice's began yelling again.

"GEHT OUTA MAH HEAD!"She cried and fell to the floor.

"Chere"He went to her.

"Remy, geht them outa mah head"She cried to him.

_**"I'm losing my faith in you**_

_**You don't want it to be true**_

_**But there's nothing you can do**_

_**There's nothing you can do - Yes, I've lost my faith in**_

_**you"**_

"If I could I would,chere"he said.

Rogue then passed out coming face to face with yet again the shadowed fog. All was black and cold.

"Where am ah?"She asked aloud.

"With me"A voice appeard and so did a figure out of the blackness of scenery.

"All the people you have absorbed, never once thinking, they would come back and hurt you"

"Shut up and leave meh alone"Rogue cried.

"Your just as bad as moth girls, once you hear something bad about the man ya love, ya turn on him.Now Remy wasn't a bad guy he had some of his flaws n his past, but like meh he loves you, and you turned on us both, well you wont get achance to apologise to him sweety, because I am gonna keep you here, till you die"He growled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remy sat by her bed, and watched as tears began to slid down her face.

_**"How long we have to wait**_

_**For love is fading so slowly**_

_**I know it's too late**_

_**Oh my god you're so lonely"**_

"Chere, come back ta me"Remy said sadly, as he watched his outhern belle, lay helplessy.

Just then did Remy hear screams and shouts come from all parts of the mansion.

Kitty and Kurt both ran to hide by Remy.

"Whats going on?"

"I like finally told the professor and Loagn that I am like pregnent, professor was sad about it, but Logan flipped and now wants to kill Kurt"Kity said.

Remy gave Kitty a sad lok,and scoffted at Kurt.

"And ya call Remy trouble"

Kurt looked away.

Logan came busting through the door,w here Kitty and Kurt were hiding behind Remy.

Logan had his claws out and eady to cla someone apart.

"Now Mr.Logan calm down"Kitty said

"Calm down,I'll calm down when I rip him to shreds."

"Hommes, get out"Remy glared. Logan looked at him, pissed as hell.

"What?"

"Get out,da Rogue "He simply said and stepped aside.

Logan retracked his claws."When you two come out of this room your mine"Logan growled, walked out and closed the door, not remebering that kitty can phase and Kurt can teleport.I guess they all forgot that.

"So how is she?"

"Remy wish he new,...Petite, did Chere say someting ta ya about what sh found out?"

Kitty looked at him."Yes, but like this is something you guys have ta talk about.Kitty said walking over to her bed and laying down, Kurt went and joined her.

Remy, looked at the two love birds and smiled lightly.Thenhe turned his head back to Rogue."Your probably gonna kill me, but I'll risk it"He said said and crawled in beside her.(& and yes he has a shirt on now&)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Remy will save meh"

Shadowed Fog laughed.

"Save you, he hates you, you accused him of so much why would he ever want to be with you"

"Because he loves meh lihke ah love him"

"You say what you don't mean, telling me, but not your self, I should of killed you earlier, knowing you could never do something so simple of how you feel saying I love you, or J't'amie or ich lieve dich, you know it isn't hard, for God's sake, He even said it and he has never said it to any one,a nd ment him"He went on and on, as thoughts began to plug into Rogue.

"Now what do you have to say for your self?"

She looked at him."Yer right,Ah neva thought of the stuff ah said and did, could cause him so much pain and even mah self,Kity was right as well, every one was.Keep here, ah deserve it No one deseves a damn goth lihke mah self"She said as she began to tear up.

"Only if he could see, the last time we met, if you could touch, you would , if you all of a sudden lost your power, would you, would you stop bein a mutent, just for him?"

Rogue looked the man in the eye."Ah hate mah powa, hate it so much, ah'd rather die, ah would give up mah powa just to touch him and make love ot him every damn night and day for the rest of mah natural born life if ah could, but ah can't"She said.

Shadowed Fog smiled.He walked over to Rogue and kissed her on the lips, causing aspark between them."Thank you, i kind of thought you would of got the picture sooner, but at leat you get it"He said.

"What ?"

He smiled at her sweetly."Go home Marie, tell him how you feel, or you and I will be meeting again"He said and vanished.

Rogue turned over on her side.

_**"I'm waiting for your call and I'm ready to take your**_

_**six six six in my heart**_

_**I'm longing for your touch and I welcome your sweet**_

_**six six six in my heart**_

_**I'm ready for your call and I'm ready to take your six**_

_**six six in my heart**_

_**I'm longing for your touch and I welcome your sweet**_

_**six six six in my heart**_

_**In my heart**_

_**In my heart**_

_**In my heart"**_

And opened her eye's.She stared at Remy and smiled.

"Ch..."

She put a finger to his lips. Pulling it away she kissed him."Ah love you,Remy"She softly said.

Rogue sat up."Hey Roguie"Kitty said.

Rogue smiled at her.And looked back at Remy."Can weh go somewheres and talk?"She said.

Remy and Rogue walked into his room, he shut and locked the door, as they sat on his bed.

"We need to talk"He said.

She shook her head, and then prounced on him, pinning him to his bed.

"It's yer past, every one has one"She said.

Remy smiled.

Rogue kissed his lips.When Remy realized that her power was either gone or not working, he pushed her off him and pinned her to his bed, and kissing every inch of her skin.

"Now"She said in a moan.

He laughed."We have ime, no hurry"He said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So ya zink zhere coming back?"Kurt looked over at Kitty.

"Nope"Kitty Giggled.And kissed Kurt.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok teehee, im not done with this story yet.heheh

GrimGoddess


End file.
